


Eliot the Elf

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Leverage
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Community: fandom_stocking, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team makes homemade gifts for the holiday. Eliot bakes his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliot the Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cashay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/gifts).



Eliot looked at the small boxes he had filled for the gift exchange. He knew Nate had been trying to prove a point about homemade gifts and the true spirit of Christmas. The gifts had been getting more and more elaborate as the holidays went on. Eliot tried to think of the perfect snack that he could make for each person. The one thing that would show them how much he liked being on a team with them.

He whipped up a batch of [Orange Dream](http://allrecipes.com/Recipe/Orange-Dream/?prop31=1) for Hardison. He thought candy made from orange soda would be something the hacker would enjoy. He still thought the man drank too much of it, but that was why he was sure he would love it.

Parker was easier he had baked a dozen loaves of banana bread and spray painted them with edible gold spray. It was as close to edible money as he could whip on a moments notice.

When it came to Sophie he decided to let bygones be bygones and baked traditional shortbread and an IOU for one time only tea time with him. He had refused to hand her so much as glass of iced tea after she had tricked him into pouring tea for her for the week straight.

He thought long and hard about Nate. He didn't want to encourage his drinking, but he knew the holidays were hard on him. After many hours scouring the internet at the library so Hardison couldn't snoop, he found the perfect idea. He would bake a batch of [Bourbon Bacon Chocolate Chunk Cookies](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/255157135111731668/). He was sure Nate would love them. He figured there was no way anyone could get drunk off the cookies so it was a win.

Eliot passed his boxes around and waited for everyone to open them and taste their presents. He thought maybe this could be a new tradition for them after all.


End file.
